1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inserts for notebooks and more particularly to a notebook insert which is securable to the rings of a notebook and has a holepunch mechanism which is capable of punching paper while remaining attached to the rings of the ringed binder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of notebooks, including businessmen and students, often desire to have various articles such as pencils and pens at their easy disposal when they use their notebook and to be secure from being lost when they carry their notebooks from one location to another.
In partial solution to this problem, present applicant Mark A. Bedol, invented a "Notebook Organizer Including Slidable Element", U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,736. The '736 patent discloses an organizer comprising a base with holes for engagement with the rings of a ringed notebook. The base includes a plurality of partitions which divide the base into a plurality of compartments. The patent also discloses an electronic calculator having a longitudinal extension thereon being slidably engageable with, and supported between, opposing partition surfaces.
Present applicant Mark A. Bedol, has also invented "Notebook Insert With Calculator and Holepunch" U.S. Pat. No 5,209,592, which discloses a notebook insert comprising a housing, an electronic calculator attached to the housing and a holepunch assembly also attached to the housing. The housing has a periphery with multiple holes therethrough which are spaced to be adapted for engagement with the rings of a ringed notebook.
McGill, Inc. of Maringo, Ill., discloses a three-hole binder punch which is insertable into the rings of a ringed binder. This binder punch involves two pieces. A first piece inserts through the rings of the binder and a second piece, the holepunch mechanism, snaps into place on the first piece.
McGill also manufactures another three-hole paper punch under the trademark Trident. The Trident holepunch includes a plastic base with a metal hinge mechanism attached along the top surface thereof.
Day Runner, Inc., Fullerton, Calif. distributes a seven-hole punch under the trademark Pro. The Pro holepunch comprises a first plate hinge connected to a second plate, the two cooperating to form a holepunch mechanism which inserts into a ringed binder. The Pro holepunch is in a stowed position when the two plates are in cooperative engagement (i.e., the holepunch is closed). The Pro holepunch does not lie flat within the open position.
Day Runner, Inc. distributes another holepunch, a six-hole punch, Part No. 043-112. The six-hole punch cannot be used to punch paper unless it is removed from the rings of the binder.
None of the aforementioned patients provide an efficient, inexpensive means for simultaneously minimizing the space taken in a notebook binder and being capable of punching paper while remaining attached to the rings of the binder.